It's Why Their Partnership Works
by michaelscotedeproblem
Summary: Gibbs decides it's time to vent his frustrations over two certain Agents relationship; but can Ducky and psychological skills reel him back?


**Gibbs decides it's time, he vent his frustrations over two certain Agents relationship. But can Ducky reel him back in, with his psychoanalytical skills?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Gibbs had downed his eighth cup of coffee within the last two hours. He'd had a hunch something wasn't right between those two, and now it had been confirmed, they'd been caught in the act, their guilty faces giving them up. He'd yelled, smacked a few heads, and stormed off, before he let slip something, he was sure he wouldn't want to know the answer to.<p>

He knew of one person, who would attempt to sympathize or at least understand where he was coming from. Duckster.

Autopsy was empty when he arrived there, he was somewhat peeved but thankful for the peace and quiet. After a few minutes of pacing, Ducky wandered into Autopsy, removing his latex gloves, throwing them in the biohazard bin, beside the sink, he washed his hands, and threw away the blooded apron he wore.

"Ah, Jethro. To what, do I owe this pleasure, of your visit?"

"Angry."

"Care to share, what has riled you up, so much?"

"Two certain people."

"I thought you had accepted that, this morning, Jethro, when you discovered this?"

"D'ya even know me, Duck?"

"I know you very well... I knew you would be unhappy, about the situation, but I gathered you'd cope with it."

"Haven't."

"You're acting like an over-protective father, someone who struggles to accept differences that cause rifts in regular routines."

"I warned em."

"You never warned them, Jethro. You gave them a guideline to follow, which they did. To a certain extent of course."

"My rules are there for a reason. Shoulda stuck to em."

"I'm amazed they stuck to them for so long. Everyone bet they would last, within a week of knowing each other, before they got together. They have lasted this long... That shows dedication and commitment to both you and your rules."

"Shoulda known you'd defend em."

"You'd expected me to."

Gibbs shifted on his toes, remaining silent, feeling no response necessary. "Jethro. I think it's high time, you sat down, with the two of them, and talked it out."

"Not much of a talker, Duck."

"That's something, I learnt about you, a long time ago."

"Can't forgive them for breaking this rule."

"And how will you solve this, Jethro? Disband the team?"

"Not gonna act like this ain't happened."

"No one has asked that of you." Gibbs took a slight breath and silenced himself again. "Jethro... You can't break them apart now; I doubt they'd let you. Accept that is has happened, and lay down some minor ground rules for them."

"Like what?"

Ducky developed his analytical expression, studying his colleague's body language, if only for a second. "You don't need me to answer that question Jethro. You already know what needs to be said; the question you want the answer to: is when."

"Already confronted em."

"You gave out your indigenous head slaps, along with a world class Gibbs rage, I presume?"

"You're a genius Duck. D'ya know that?"

"Your sarcasm is crystal clear, Jethro... I'm not the one, who needs convincing here. That talk is necessary to no means, Jethro."

"Not sure, I wanna do that yet."

"Since when did the fearless leader of the Major Case Response Team of NCIS, become uncertain of things so simple to the human eye?"

"Since it involved my team, and some personal feelings getting in the way."

"And you're not one, to let personal feelings cloud ones judgement."

"Not my personal feelings that are the problem Duck."

"Feelings can be a powerful thing. Two polar opposites can be pulled towards the other, whether they expect it or not."

"Everyone in the damn building expected this to happen. I hoped they wouldn't, not again."

"But like the rest of the pack, you're expectations of the current situation, are one in the same."

"I knew something was there, from the beginning. Was a matter o time."

"Sounds like you are easing up on the negativity Jethro. Going to accept it now?"

"S'too late now. Beyond my control."

"To be fair Jethro; six years of unrequited lust and love, under the tough powers of your rejection and disprove, I'm enthralled by their sudden burst of courage."

"Wasn't courage Duck. It was desperation and smugness."

"Something tells me, you believe the soul reason for this; could be that the banter barrier was either pushed too far, or destroyed in that precise moment in time, when they stepped over the boundary, that became the uncrossed line."

"That 'line' was never gonna prevent this. Just prolonged the inevitable... See that was no point in it."

"I doubt that very much. Not a need for being condescending, Jethro... If not for your ineffable rule; it could have merely been a fling, rather than the relationship, that has now flourished before us all."

"Don't say I caused this."

"Did I? I recall, claiming the rule matured their ability to develop a healthy relationship with one another. Wouldn't you rather the former?"

"The team wouldn't be the way we are, if not for those two."

"Exactly. The way they are with each other; is why their partnership works, so well... Your answer is there somewhere, Jethro. Only you are the traveller who can seek it."

Gibbs drummed his fingers slowly and lightly, along the edge of the empty autopsy table, that stood between him and Ducky. He allowed his thoughts to drive around in his head; but feeling every corner he turned, the opportunities available became blocked pathways, preventing him from going further, the solutions seemingly too far out of reach.

"You are struggling, I see, to come up with righteous solutions, that you find best acceptable."

Gibbs thoughts coincided with his co-workers rhetorical question. For once; Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was stumped, unsure of how to comprehend the problem the problem laid before him. There was only one thing to do: Sleep on it. As if Ducky had read his mind, he spoke. "Go home Jethro. If you're unsure, sleep on it, think it over."

"Yeah... Night Duck."

Throughout the night, Gibbs hadn't slept a wink, choosing to distract himself, with his new boat. By 7am, when he breezed through the bullpen, he had collected his thoughts, and had chosen one phrase, that seemed to sum it up for him.

There was currently two people in the squadroom, working quietly; whilst their other team member wasn't present. Gibbs chose now, to say what he needed to say.

"Rule 51." The pair lifted their heads; when they heard those words roll off their boss' sharp tongue. To say they were shocked, was an understatement; this was only a recent rule. _Sometimes your wrong. _Was this his way of giving his blessing on their relationship? They merely smiled at each other, before returning to work. That was sure something they could add to the last of surprising things, to discuss...

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand, done. Which couple did I reference to?<strong>


End file.
